The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Wireless communication channels are often characterized by time-varying conditions due to factors such as fading, shielding, interference and user mobility. In some cases, changes in channel quality are severe enough to cause a connection between communication devices utilizing the channel to be lost. Therefore, in some communication systems, it is useful for communication devices to monitor the quality of the radio link being utilized in order to determine whether a connection failure has occurred, or, alternatively, if a failed connection has recovered. Various radio link failure detection and recovery mechanisms are utilized by communication systems to efficiently manage network resources.